Sanity
by born to be hanged
Summary: Summary Revised UNDER REVISION. An Elf held captive as a mental patient in our world, experiencing hallucinations of Elves imprisoned by a follower of Melkor, is transported back to Middle Earth after an accidental drug overdose. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Tolkien's world, characters, or plot. I only own Círwen, and any new characters that are in this story.

**Author:** born to be hanged _a.k.a. Meltintalle_

**Title:** Sanity

**Rating:** PG-13 (for drug abuse and violence) (a possible R chapter will have a warning)

**Genre(s):** Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance

**Compact Summary:** An Elf held captive as a mental patient in our world, experiencing hallucinations of Elves imprisoned by a follower of Melkor, is transported back to Middle Earth after an accidental drug overdose. Full summary inside. R&R!__

**Author's Note:** The revised Sanity. I'd like to apologize to all of the people who reviewed the original form of this story and are waiting patiently:

**Firnlachiel**

**giveGodtheglory**

**Lady Death Cat**

**Oracle10**

**Joy4eva**

**lil kawaii doom**

**ElveNDestiNy**

**Silken Petal Waning**

**See**

**Alyde11**

****Those starred have been reading and reviewing since the time I started this. You guys rock!

_Meltintalle_

A special note of thanks to my beta, **Robin**

* * *

**Summary**

A child's living, but unconscious, body was found on California's shores, close to Bodega Bay. The young girl was revived in a local hospital, and, upon failure to respond in any language the doctors tried, was sent to an orphanage, and later taken in by several different foster parents. She had no birth certificate, nor any current record; she could not be interrogated because she spoke in a language that not even specialists could recognize. As time progressed, the girl exhibited abnormal growth. A local physician confirmed that while her psyche developed regularly, her physical growth seemed to be suspended.

As the young girl's knowledge of English increased, she often mentioned tales of a land called Middle-earth. She called herself an Elf, and insisted that her birth name was Círwen. She claimed that she'd been born in Imladris, and that her age was twenty-three. She searched continuously for the one called Ninbeth, claiming that her companion was also an Elf. She said that she had been swimming with Ninbeth outside of Imladris, when an unknown force suddenly wrapped around her leg and pulled her under the water's surface. She described in somewhat broken English about how she had collapsed under the water and awoken in a hospital. But the girl's tales were believed to be just tales.

Twenty years later, Círwen was taken to Napa State Hospital. At forty-three years old, her appearance was that of a young adolescent. While this was the primary reason for the hospital visit, the fact that Círwen's behavior was becoming unpredictable would also be examined. After several tests, Napa State Hospital placed her into Program Three's locked unit, an intermediate care facility for the mentally ill. The Forensic Clinical Demonstration & Research Unit reported an unrecognized blood type, a foreign DNA sample, and atypical growth patterns.

Círwen remained in Napa State Hospital as a patient classified as mentally disturbed for many years. As time progressed, Círwen began to have dreams of her homeland. At first, they revealed childhood memories, and small fragments of what could have been. But they soon began to haunt her, ushering her to places that were not part of Imladris. The War of the Ring passed before her wraithlike eyes; the Third Age was but a whisper in her ear, and the Fourth Age was upon Middle-earth.

But the War of the Ring was not the last of her unsettling phantasms. She saw a secret regime of enslaved laborers and murderers. She saw a plan of destruction and conquest that would target her homeland, Imladris, the Elven haven. Unsettling secrecy would end in with ambush, massacre, and oppression. But Círwen was not within Middle-earth, nor did she even know of the accuracy of her hallucinations. And who would believe a mental patient's tale of Elves and a growing evil in a land that no one believes exists?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated!


	2. The Patient

**This chapter is under revision.**

I just recently got a new beta, and I'm writing this completely over. Thanks for being patient. :)

Meltintalle


End file.
